You And Me
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: Looking past the bitterness, jealousy, insecurity, possessiveness and thinking of how much I love her, I've realized something: I really hate guest stars.
1. Meet The Guest Stars

**My first multi-chapter for Sonny With A Chance, so I don't know how good it will be. I'll try to update frequently.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

Despite what Tawni was implying, I wasn't jealous. I mean, sure, he was flirting with my girlfriend, but so what? Guys flirt with Sonny all of the time. But it's _my _fingers that are laced with hers, _my _arm that goes around her waist, and _my_ lips that get to touch hers.

"You're not going to do anything about it?" Tawni asked, tone disbelieving and amused.

"Nope," I chirped, leaning back beside her on the couch. I was in the prop house with her and the cast. They were introducing the two new guest stars; Emily and Ethan. Emily was quiet and nice. Ethan was cool, but he was also a flirt. Not that I cared.

"Chad," Tawni said, voice annoyed. "I know you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? Is she flirting back?"

"Not really, I guess."

"Exactly."

"How long are they going to be here for, anyways?"

"I think two months. I like Emily; she's pretty cool. And Ethan's cute."

"He's not cute when he's flirting with my girlfriend."

Tawni laughed and nudged my shoulder with hers. "So go stake your claim."

"I trust her, Tawni."

"Well you probably shouldn't trust him." She laughed.

I glanced over to see his arm around her and smiling widely, pulling her closer into his side. Sonny had an uncomfortable smile on her face and a suspicious look on her face. I looked over at Tawni with hard eyes and she shrugged, putting her hands up and gesturing towards them. I stood up and sauntered over to the snack table, picking up a plastic cup of Sprite. I could hear them behind me.

"Oh, I, uh. .I'm just going to go say hi to my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Ah, CDC. Hollywood's Bad Boy. A pompous, arrogant-"

"Prince?" I finished for him, grabbing Sonny around her waist and pulling her fully against me. "Complete with my beautiful princess." I added softly, gazing into her eyes before letting our lips meet. I pulled away and grinned at Ethan, letting Sonny go but keeping an arm around her.

"You must me Ethan. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I know who you are."

"Wow, someone's snarky."

"You're one to talk."

Okay, maybe he's not cool.

"You enjoying the party?" I asked, turning to Sonny and smiling. She smiled back and nodded, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yep. I can't wait for the new season to come out. It's going to be so fun!" She enthused, tightening her grip on me with excitement.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go talk to Tawni."

Tawni and I had actually gotten pretty close over the course of Sonny and mine's relationship. Tawni wasn't as air headed and stuck up as everybody said. She was down to earth, funny, and talented. But no other girl would ever compare to the one in my arms. Sonny and I have been together for a year and a half, and there's noway I'm going to let some big headed guest star ruin what we have.

"Chad," Sonny said sternly, making me turn towards her. Her voice was softer when she spoke again. "Don't let Ethan bother you. I know he can be flirty, but don't bother with him. Okay?"

I nodded. "I know. Besides, you're M'lady, not his."

"Exactly. So there's no reason to get upset, right?"

"You can't blame me for getting upset. I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate some skimpy blonde hanging all over me."

"I most definitely wouldn't. But I _would_ trust that you wouldn't try anything because we're together, and you're not the kind of guy. Right?"

"Of course I wouldn't. If I wanted somebody besides you, I would have broke up with you a long time ago." Seeing her face fall, I backtracked. "But I don't want somebody else. I love my beautiful Sonshine. Trust me, I don't do skimpy blondes. I do bubbly brunettes who care about everybody and loves to help."

"Wow, you think high of a _Random_? That's shocking." She snarked teasingly.

I smiled. "I'm also in love with this Random."

Her cheeks burned bright red. "I always knew you loved Zora and not me!"

I scoffed. "Oh please. It's not Zora; it's Tawni."

We both laughed and continued around the room, chatting and laughing with everybody who stopped us. Zora was, surprisingly, acting normal. Nico and Grady weren't flirting, for once. I couldn't say the same for Tawni, though. It wasn't hard core flirting, practically harmless, and the guy seemed pretty cool. Dark brown hair, forest green eyes, and very well built. Tawni spotted us and waved us over enthusiastically, and the guy next to her started laughing quietly.

"Hey," Sonny chirped brightly, tightly knotting her fingers with mine. "Who's this?"

Tawni placed her hands on his chest and smiled at us. "This is Ryder Weeks. Ryder, this is Sonny and Chad. Chad is _slightly_ obsessed with Sonny, so, if I were you, I wouldn't flirt with her."

Ryder chuckled and held up his hands. "Wouldn't even try. Besides, she's way out of my league, anyways."

Sonny snorted. "I'm not out of anybodies league. I'm a free-for-all."

"Is that so?" He asked, laughing. Tawni smiled tightly at him, probably thinking they were flirting. Doesn't bother me, though. Not at all.

Sonny wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled into me. "Yes, that is so."

"Are you guest starring?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm here with my brother."

"Who's your brother?" Sonny asked. Tawni and I looked at him curiously as he pointed behind us.

"Ethan."

I froze and held Sonny tighter to me. "Ethan is your brother?"

"Yeah. Have you met him yet?"

Tawni faked a laugh. "Well, this is awkward."

"What happened?" Ryder asked, looking between the three of us.

"Ethan was flirting with Sonny." I told him.

"Don't mind him. He's harmless."

"I don't know," Tawni sang, clasping her hands. "It looked pretty real to me."

We stood there in silence before Sonny pulled away and clapped her hands. "Well, me and Tawni have to go set up now, so we'll catch you guys later."

After they walked away, Ryder turned to me and smiled. "She's a keeper."

I chuckled and shoved my hands into my pockets. "I know."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost two years."

"Damn." He laughed. "My longest relationship was like, seven months."

"How do you like Tawni?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

"She's okay," he shrugged. "A lot different than what she seems like."

I laughed in agreement. "What, does she seem prissy and air headish?"

"Yeah." He chuckled. "She's not like that, though. More. . ."

"Down to earth?"

"Exactly."

"A big flirt, though."

Ryder laughed and watched as Tawni and Sonny rehearsed their Check-It-Out sketch, currently checking out Ethan who was dressed like a "hot" fireman. He snatched the basket out of Sonny's hands, brushing them against his and lingering there for a few seconds. I clenched my hands into a fist and breathed deeply.

"Look," Ryder started, turning back to me. "I know Ethan can be a little. . overbearing, but he's a good kid. I'm sure he'll eventually get over Sonny; he just wants what he can't have. You two have a committing relationship?"

"Very."

"And that's why he wants her. He's been that way forever. Especially after my dad died. He's never happy with anything."

"I guess that explains it. And I'm sorry about your dad."

He shrugged. "I was fourteen."

I nodded. "You don't think Ethan will try anything. . do you?"

"The worst thing he'd try was kiss her."

I raised an eyebrow threateningly.

Ryder laughed reassuringly. "I'll talk to him about it."

Goal for the next to months: Keep Ethan away from Sonny and don't kick his ass.

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Marshal called joyously, clapping his hands. Tawni and I grinned at each other.

"You did a great job, girls." Nico complimented, patting us on the back. He pulled me off to the side and slung an arm around my shoulders and leaned close to my ear. "Be careful around Ethan, okay? Cooper's getting upset."

I frowned. "I know. I feel really bad about that. But he knows. . ."

"I'm sure you already know this; but underneath all that arrogance and swagger, Chad is really insecure. Just. .don't hurt him, okay? I know we've all had issues with each other, but I've come to like the guy."

I grinned. "I knew you would." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him shortly. "And thanks. I always knew Chad was insecure, I guess I just never acknowledged it."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

I smiled and whacked him on the arm. "And _that's_ for even thinking I would hurt him."

"I didn't think you would hurt him," Nico corrected, shaking his head. "I was just making sure you wouldn't. I know you love him, and I know he loves you just as much."

"Yeah," a voice said behind us. We turned around to see Grady behind us, smiling secretly. "You two are made for each other."

I laughed. "You think so?"

They nodded. "Yeah."

I laughed again and excused myself, grabbing a water bottle from the snack table and taking a drink. The party had died down, people were just lounging around the prop house and talking while the music played quietly in the background. I saw Chad sitting on the couch and walked over to him, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I said, smiling and tracing under his eyes. "You look tired, Chaddy."

"I am tired, Sonshine." He replied quietly, smiling and brushing hair out of my face.

"Tawni and I still have that air mattress in our dressing room. Want to go lay down?"

He nodded and we stood up, lacing our fingers together and walked out of the Prop House. Different people from other casts sat outside in the hall, laughing and joking around. I smiled, happy that everybody was finally getting along. All the other lots and halls were empty, considering everybody in the studio was at our stage. We got to my dressing room and I flipped the light on, pulling my phone out of my pocket and tossing it onto one of the chairs. Chad plopped down and raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's a twin."

"I can lay on the couch."

"No, I want you to lay with me. But how are we going to fit?"

I waved a hand dismissively. "We'll be fine."

I walked over to the cabinet and took out a fitted sheet, spreading it on the mattress and wrapping the bunchy corners on the edges. I handed Chad a comforter and fluffy pillow and he took them, giving me a confused look.

"I'm going to go change into some pajamas."

He nodded and threw the pillow on the mattress before laying down and spreading the blanket over himself and the bed. I walked behind my curtain and closed it, turning towards my shelves of clothes. I grabbed some of Chad's cotton plaid bottoms and slipped them on. I rolled them up, considering they were huge on me, and threw on a old Wisconsin sweatshirt. I opened the curtain and stepped out, walking over to the door to turn the light off.

"Sonny?"

"Huh?"

"Why does the back of your sweatshirt say 'Owens?'"

"Because that's somebodies last name? It's a basketball sweatshirt."

"A boys basketball sweatshirt. And who would this boy be?"

"My brother."

"But it says Owens, not Munroe."

"He's my step-brother."

"Oh."

I smiled and shook my head as I turned off the lights, making my way over to the bed in the darkness. The dim lights from the parking lot streamed through the window, and I used that to navigate my way towards Chad. I knew my dressing room well enough, but me and Tawni had been throwing stuff around earlier. Knowing my luck, I'd probably step on something.

I found the bed and pulled back the blanket, slipping in and huddling close to Chad. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, nestling me into him. I cuddled closer until we were pressed fully against each other and grasped his shirt, smiling as I buried my head into his chest. My phone chimed, brightening the room and I furrowed my eyebrows as I reached for it.

**Message received. **

**From: Tawni **

_Where did you run off to with Chaddy? _

I smiled and shook my head as I typed a reply.

_We're laying down in the dressing room. _

**Message sent.**

**To: Tawni**

"Who is it?" Chad asked, tightening his grip on me.

"Tawni. She was wondering where we were."

**Message received. **

**From: Tawni**

_Are you guys okay? _

I laughed quietly at her concern. I always knew she cared.

_Yes, Tawni. We're fine. Just really tired. Filming three episodes in two hours and then partying for three hours can really ware out a person._

**Message sent.**

**To: Tawni**

"So, how did you like Ryder?" I asked Chad.

I felt him shrug. "He's cool. Much better than Ethan."

I sighed. "Is it because he was flirting with me?"

Chad stayed silent.

"Because you know I don't like him like that." I pressed my lips to his firmly. "I'll never like anybody else like that."

"I really hope you won't."

**Message received.**

**From: Tawni**

_Touche._

I laughed and threw my phone on the floor next to me and turned towards Chad, nestling into him again. He was so warm and smelled so good, like a boy. Spicy and crisp. He was wearing my favorite cologne, Burberry Sport, and is touch was so soft.

"I love you," Chad whispered, pressing his lips against mine.

I kissed back eagerly before breaking away and flinging myself towards him, my legs tangling with his and I sprawled across his body. I relaxed completely and sighed, smiling and hugging him tightly to me.

"I love you more."


	2. Sketchy Start

**Second chapter! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I have a lot of stuff going on. I'm trying to make the chapters long, but it's only the beginning of the story. Most of this chapter is just dialogue. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

"No!" I cried out as Ethan pointed the gun at his head. I placed a hand on my heart, as if that would slow down the rapid beat it produced. "I can't live without you. Please, don't do it."

He lowered the gun and his head in shame. "You don't understand. These stalls. .Mackenzie has ruined them!" He shouted dramatically.

I frowned horridly, and tried my best not to burst out into laughter. "Devon, _please_. Our love can withstand anything."

"Then come, my love." He gestured me forward. "Fall into my arms."

I lowered myself into his arms and clung to him. I heard snickers off to the side of the stage, and forced the smile on my face into a frown. Ethan's chest rose up and down quickly as he laughed silently, and buried his head in the crook of my neck to hide his smile. I grasped his shoulders and pulled away, gazing up at him lovingly.

"I know I'm with Mackenzie, but you make me so much more happy. You're so full of life. . you make me smile and laugh, even when I don't want to." I leaned my forehead against his and breathed in deeply. "Promise me you'll stay. Nobody can clean these stalls as good as you can." Please don't laugh, please don't laugh, please don't laugh.

His grip around my waist tightened as he brought me up against him. "I promise. I don't know if I could live without your beautiful face for long." he murmured. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. That wasn't even in the script.

"You mean it? You'll clean Mackenzie Stalls. . .forever?"

"Forever, my love. Those grimy stalls will be clean forever." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine.

"And, cut!" Marshal yelled out delightedly. "Good job, kids."

"Thanks." We chorused as we separated, and I hopped off of the stage and made my way over to Chad who sat in my chair.

"Hi," I said sweetly, settling on his lap. He frowned and looked away, watching as Tawni and Grady prepared for their sketch.

"Hey," I murmured, grabbing his chin and turning his face towards mine. He tried to look away, but I quickly captured his lips and he rested against me. Chad clutched at my hips frantically, molding his lips more firmly against mine. I pulled back and he sat still, his grip not loosening.

"What's wrong?" I murmured against his lips. He sighed and pressed our lips together before pulling back and looking me in the eyes. Chad ran his hands up and down my back before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I'm just not comfortable with you interacting with another guy like that. Especially one who wants to take you away from me."

I laughed and shook my head. "I love you. You know that."

He shrugged. "I can't help the way I feel."

I ran my hands through his hair. "But there's no reason why you should feel insecure."

Chad scoffed and looked at me sharply. "You think I feel insecure?"

"Um, yeah. Pretty much."

"I _don't_ feel insecure. I feel. . mad. At stupid Ethan."

"Ethan didn't do anything to you."

"He tried to kiss you. And he was touching you. And he-"

"People touch me all the time." I pointed out, grinning cheekily and gestured to our embrace. "You're touching me right now."

"You're my girlfriend, Sonny. I'm allowed to touch you. You aren't, however, Ethan's girlfriend. Therefore, he isn't allowed to touch you."

"Nico and Grady touch me. They're guys. And that doesn't bother you."

"If that's what you think."

"Chad," I snapped, finally annoyed. "Tone down the jealousy, will you? We were doing a _sketch_. We were working. It's our job. You kiss and hug and touch Portlyn all the time. You don't see me complaining."

"Yeah, because we have to. You know she doesn't mean anything to me."

"And Ethan and I have to, also. You know he doesn't mean anything to me."

Chad opened his mouth, but closed it quickly again. "Alright, fine."

I grinned and pressed my lips against his. "Fine."

"Good." He gazed at me lovingly.

"Goo-"

"Sonny!" A voice called from behind me, and I jumped off of Chad's lap who stood up behind me and put his hands on my hips. Ethan was walking towards me with two bottles of water and he handed me one before opening the other one and taking a drink.

I grinned at him and leaned back into Chad. "Thanks."

"You did good out there." He gestured towards the stage with his head and flashed a toothy smile.

"Thanks." I repeated, smiling brightly. "You did, too."

Ethan smiled at me before turning to Chad. "Hey, I'm really sorry about how I acted when we first met. I didn't mean to be so rude."

Chad smiled easily and waved a hand dismissively. "It's cool. I know Hollywood can be overwhelming."

Ethan grinned. "Definitely."

I smiled, but quickly furrowed my eyebrows. "Hey, why did you say that? It wasn't in the script."

Ethan looked confused, and Chad looked annoyed. "Said what?"

"About how you 'couldn't live without my beautiful face'"

"Oh," Ethan waved a hand dismissively. "You know, Mackenzie Falls is supposed to be all corny like that."

"Right," I laughed awkwardly.

Ethan smiled and stepped back. "Well, I'll be in my dressing room if you need me."

"I'll know where to find you."

With a polite smile and nod to Chad and I, he walked off towards the dressing rooms. I turned to Chad and attacked him with a hug.

"Mmmhhh," I hummed as I pressed my lips to his. "Thank you."

Chad laughed. "For what?"

"For being mature. And nice."

He shrugged. "He wasn't doing anything to bad."

I smiled and nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't throw a fit about us mocking your show."

"I was mad. Then lover-boy went and made a move on my girlfriend. Then I was_ pissed_."_  
_

"Oh, well who is your girlfriend in love with?"

"Me, hopefully."

I laughed, pulling away from him and headed towards my dressing room. Chad hurried after me and laced our fingers tightly together, smiling brightly at me when he caught my eye. I laughed and shook my head as I opened the door to my dressing room and flipped on the lights. I frowned when I noticed clothes strung out all over my side of the room.

"Those aren't even my clothes." I sighed, leaning against the door frame and crossing my arms.

"You know what?" Chad asked, clapping his hands together before taking mine. "I'm going to talk Mr. Condor into letting you get your own dressing room."

I gave him a skeptical look. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. You think he'll say no to me?"

"Uh, yeah." Tawni interrupted, pushing me out of the door way as she walked in. "We don't have anymore dressing rooms available."

Chad shrugged. "I'm CDC, Blondie. I can do anything I want."

"Just because you think you're all that, doesn't mean you are." Tawni snapped, rolling her eyes as she pushed past Chad to get to her vanity.

Chad wrapped an arm around my waist and frowned at Tawni. "What's wrong?"

Tawni looked at Chad in her mirror, a surprised look on her face. She sighed and slumped back into her chair, looking downcast. "Nothing's _wrong_, I guess. I. .I don't know. Emily's been flirting with Ryder and I-" She paused and turned around in her chair to look at us directly. "I think I really like him."

Chad let go of me and walked over to Tawni, wrapping an arm around her and pulled her into a half-hug. I smiled widely at them; Chad comforting Tawni and her letting him do it. "I think he really likes you, too, Tawn. I know seeing them like that probably makes you mad. .maybe even hurts you?"

Tawni looked up at Chad and nodded slightly. "Yeah. It kind of does."

"I know. It kills me seeing Sonny and Ethan like that, but I manage. You'll have to do the same with Ryder and Emily."

Tawni scoffed gently. "Chad, you and Sonny have been together for almost two years. And you've known each other for a year before that! I've only known him for a week. I don't even know how to deal with this stuff. And you don't even have to worry about Sonny. I know she loves you. We _all_ know she loves you. But we don't know how Ryder feels about me."

Chad shrugged and stood up. "Only time will tell."

Tawni smiled and gave Chad a quick hug. "Thanks, Cooper."

"Any time, Blondie."

Tawni grinned and scurried to the door, flashing us a quick wave before she slammed the door excitedly. I smiled at Chad and pulled him towards me, placing him on the couch and climbing into his lap.

"That was sweet. What you did for her. I'm. . .so glad you guys are finally getting along."

Chad shrugged. "She's growing on me."

"I bet they all are." I laughed out, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"Mmmm," he hummed as he pressed his lips against mine. "I love you more."

"I love you most." I giggled.

"No, I love _you_ most. More than Ethan does." Chad muttered darkly.

I scowled and leaned away from him, annoyed that he was being insecure again. "Don't start this again, Chad. What more do you want? You kiss, hug, touch, flirt, and mess around with Portlyn."

Chad scoffed and held me tighter. "All of those things are for work purposes, Sonny."

"So are mine and Ethan's."

"Yes, but he actually has feelings for you. I have none for Portlyn."

"And I have none for Ethan, so I don't get why this matters so much."

Chad groaned and buried his head in the crook of my neck. "Sonny."

"What?"

"What are we going to do today?"

I laughed at his attempt to change the subject. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well that really helps us."

He groaned again and pulled me against him. "Let's just sleep."

"And by that, you mean-"

"Cuddle."

I laughed at the grin on his face, and snuggled deeper into his chest. "You're so. . ."

"Girly? Yeah, thanks a lot, Munroe. Maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together."

I laughed nervously. "Heh. . funny you should say that."

"Why?" Chad asked, a curious look on his face.

"Mr. Condor is thinking about moving So Random! to a different studio. Like, all the way across LA."

Chad raised an eyebrow, looking alarmed. "W-what? B-But. .we'd never see each other!"

"On the weekends." I sighed.

"That's not enough! You know how I get if I don't see you."

"I didn't say we were moving. I just said that he was thinking about it."

"Why doesn't he just move Teen Gladiators? The guys there flirt with you all of the time, anyways. So-"

"That's no reason to make them leave."

"Well you guys can't leave, either."

"Shouldn't you be happy that we''re leaving?"

"No." Chad frowned, tightening his grip on me. "I like you perfectly here. With me." He got a horrified look on his face. "What if Zac Efron was there and he tried to get back at me by making you fall in love with him and-"

"Chad."

I didn't really think we'd be moving to a different studio. So Random! has been filmed here for almost four years now. It wouldn't make any sense to just move our entire set and all of our props to a whole different studio, especially since our new season just started. And I would barely ever get to see Chad, who had this ridiculous idea that Zac Efron would make me fall in love with him. The whole situation didn't really matter, considering the fact that we probably wouldn't change studios, anyways.

But, as a side note, it did make sense. Our ratings were getting a lot higher, and we had to extend our audience space, because the amount of live viewers went up by 30 percent. Our sketches were getting more bigger, and some props we absolutely needed wouldn't even fit on our stage. We hadn't complained, but Mr. Condor had did a run through and watched all shows in the studio during rehearsal for ten minutes. Maybe he noticed how much we were struggling with the space.

"I get it now." I muttered.

Chad turned to me and furrowed his eyebrows. "You get what?"

"Why he would want to move us." I know Chad wouldn't like us moving studios, and I don't know if I like the idea, either. Condor Studios was like a second home to me, and I would definitely miss it. But this was something we needed.

Chad leaned back into the couch and put an arm behind his head. "Why's that?"

"We need more space." I shrugged, and told him what I had thought. "Our ratings are getting a lot higher, and we had to extend our audience space, because the amount of live viewers went up by 30 percent. Our sketches were getting more bigger, and some props we absolutely needed wouldn't even fit on our stage. We hadn't complained, but Mr. Condor had did a run through and watched all shows in the studio during rehearsal for ten minutes. Maybe he noticed how much we were struggling with the space."

"Yeah, but why can't he just add on to your set?"

I shook my head. "That would cost more than just moving us all together. And it would take longer. All we would have to do is move all of our props and the stuff out of our dressing rooms, which would probably take about a week or two to get fully settled in. Adding on would take months."

Chad shook his head, looking defeated. "You can't go."

I laughed sadly. "Let's go get lunch. I'm hungry."

He sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. "Water Grill?"

I frowned. "No, Chad. That's way to expensive and you never let me pay."

He snorted. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go to the Patio."

"No, I hate seeing Mel and Grady flirt all the time. And there's always that creepy Johnny guy who just sits there and stares at you."

"Maybe he won't be there today."

"Yes he will. He's like your stalker."

"Chad, he's not my stalker." I huffed.

"Whatever."

I walked towards the door and flipped the lights off, pulling the door open and motioning Chad through it. He walked through it and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. I frowned as I noticed Emily and Ryder at the end of the hall, laughing and pushing each other. I tugged on Chad's hand to get him to stop.

"Chad, look."

He sighed when he saw them. "Poor Tawni."

"Maybe they're just friends. I had a best guy friend in Wisconsin, and we acted like that. But we didn't have those kinds of feelings for each other."

"Yeah, maybe they're just really good friends. When I talked to him about Tawni, he seemed like he really liked her. Maybe he's nervous."

"Awww," I cooed, punching his arm lovingly. "Look at you, looking out for Tawni."

He shrugged. "She's not to bad."

"And you like Nico and Grady."

"Yeah, well."

"And Portlyn talks to me. So does Devon and Skylar."

"They like you guys. They think you're funny."

"See? I _told _you we could all be friends. But no, you insisted that we would all hate each other forever, being the sore loser you used to be."

"Yeah." Chad laughed. "I also told myself that you didn't matter to me. And look what happened."

I grinned cheekily. "It's just cause I'm irresistible."

Chad snorted. "I'm sure you are."

We opened the doors to the Patio and sat at our usual table; in the back corner and only fits four people. The Patio was unusually quiet today, and there was only six other people there besides us. I frowned and looked at Chad.

"It's quiet today."

"I know. Everybody's at the carnival down the block."

"Oh."

Noticing my short answer, Chad looked up worriedly. "Did you want to go to that?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't feel like doing much today. Besides, it's going on all week."

"We'll have to go sometime this week."

"Hi," Mel greeted us, clutching her notepad. "What does my favorite couple want today?"

Chad and I laughed. "I'll have a hamburger and M'lady will have. . . ."

"Same."

"Okay. . anything to drink?"

"Sprite."

"Tea."

"Alright, I'll be back with that in five."

Chad sighed and dropped his head on his arms. Mackenzie Falls had been filming a lot lately, and Chad and his cats had been very distant ever since the directors started over-working them. I could tell that he was getting tired of working on Mackenzie Falls, no matter how much he denied it.

"Chad, maybe it's time you get a new job." I suggested as Mel put our food down. I sipped at my tea as I waited for his reaction.

"What? Sonny, I love the Falls. You know that."

"I do." I nodded. "But you know the show is going to have to end sometime."

Chad sighed tiredly. "I know, Sonshine. The plots are getting so predictable and. . cliche. We've already used every plot line there is."

"Maybe not." I smiled. "You've had love affairs, evil twin brother, Mackenzie falls for another girl, all of that."

"Exactly. There's nothing left."

"Chad, you're older now!"

"Yeah, and?"

"You can get married!" I enthused. "How are things with Chloe on the show?"

"Her and Mackenzie broke up. She cheated on him with Devon."

"Portlyn?"

"She's still lost from the mysterious ballooning accident."

"So get a new guest star." I suggested, shrugging. "One who's well known and will really bring up the ratings. A few episodes later, you guys fall in love. Throw in some affairs, a few months later, you two get married and are having your own family. A great way to end the show. They could make another show based off of that, with you and who ever you marry, and your kid. The whole industry that produces from Mackenzie Falls can go on and on until it's completely history."

Chad sat, taking my idea in with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know, that's actually a good idea. But who would be the guest star?"

"I don't know, Ashley Tisdale?"

"Um. ." He propped his face up on his hand. "I don't know. . ." Chad sat up straighter and looked at me with excitement.

"You!" He shouted.

"Me?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. You're popular, people love you, and I don't think I'd be comfortable interacting with another girl like that. It's perfect."

"What if we break up?" I asked pointedly.

Chad's face darkened. "Are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"No." I shrugged nonchalantly and leaned back into my chair. "But you never know what could happen."

Chad smiled pleasantly. "The only thing that will happen to us is that we will fall even more in love."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. CDC knows what he's talking about."

I shook my head as I threw away the rest of my hamburger and sipped my tea. The idea didn't seem bad, and it would bring more views to both of our shows. But we also had things to consider; Mr. Condor, Marshal, and Chad's director never even approved of our idea, and the new season for So Random! just started. Between Mackenzie Falls and So Random! I'd never have anytime to myself.

"Chad, I don't know. I still have So Random! to think about."

"You guys just started a new season and already have six episodes filmed, and four more planned out and rehearsed. Mack Falls isn't filming until the fall, so we have the whole summer. You only have seventeen episodes in one season, and you already have ten of them down, and it's only been a week."

"I'll be so busy, though. We'll never get anytime to ourselves."

"Don't worry, Sonshine. Besides, isn't this your last season?"

I nodded sadly. "Marshal was thinking either two or three more seasons, but I don't know."

Chad smiled warmly at me and laced or fingers tightly together. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

I really want Sonny to go on Mackenzie Falls. I know it'd be hard for her because of So Random! but she isn't in all of the sketches, and she gets days off. But I would be around her even more, and this would bring both of our show's ratings up.

But if she doesn't want to, that's okay with me. I get where she's coming from with the whole break up thing (though I really hope we don't break up) and we haven't even asked Mr. Condor, Marshal, or Eliot (my director). But no matter what Sonny chooses, or what is said, we'll figure it out.

I just hope we stay together.


End file.
